tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
The Moment Spirit
The Moment Spirit (モーメントスピリット - Mōmentosupiritto) is an American melodic death metal band in Sandusky, Ohio, who help TP-TH-7 with their artistic adventures of the backgrounds, jackets, banners, and steps for each songs. It was formed on December 9, 2009. The band now has one former member since July 11, 2016. The band has one song with Japanese name, and a member with a Japanese surname. Members Current Members * Krista "Asami" Ulrich - Lead vocal (2009-present) * Tim "Yuichi" Tsukuda - Lead Guitar (2009-2016); Lead/Rhythm Guitar (2016-present) * Alexia "Miki" Upton - Lead/Rhythm Guitar (2016-present) * Riley "Natsumi" Tomnumber - Drums (2009-present) * Charlene "Natsuko" Henry - Keyboard (2009-present) * Lop "Midori" Carol - Backup vocal (2009-present) * Sid "Fuyu" Winter - Bass (2009-present) Former Members * Nick "Zensha" Miller - Rhythm Guitar (2009-2016) Songs The Moment Spirit only has one album, calling "Blood" (血液 - Ketsueki). This entire album has TP-TH-7 remixes. From the original songs, all are part of Speedy series, except for Extreme High Level, which is the maximum BPM point is 160 (1K7's BPM). TP-TH-7 Remixes by the Band From Blood # World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix)Speedy seriesSongs with BPM changesSongs with StopsSongs with BEMANI artists in graphics # until my death arrives (The Moment Spirit RemixMove It series # Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~Boss Rush seriesSongs with high-rated fewer-noted CHALLENGE chart # Dancing Dead (The Moment Spirit Remix) # Pairs of skulls (The Moment Spirit Remix)Groovin' series (BPM series that mixes two or three BPM series) # 24 Hours of Darkness (The Moment Spirit Remix) # Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ # Balls of Fire (The Moment Spirit Remix) # Embarrassments (The Moment Spirit Remix) # Severed Into Species (The Moment Spirit Remix)Songs with Sky High Girl in graphics # 壊れた (The Moment Spirit Remix) # Legends of a POISONOUS PERSON (The Moment Spirit Remix) # The Nobolee ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ # EXTREME HIGH LEVEL (The Moment Spirit Remix) # Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ # Fascination Not Turnaround ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ * Unexpected Takedown (The Moment Spirit Remix)Songs with Disney characters in graphics Audio # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # * Trivia * Only one member of the Moment Spirit left the band, which was Nick Miller. * Every members of the Moment Spirit have Japanese nicknames by Rhonda Warren. ** Tsukiko Uchida's idol is Yuichi Asami. The last name of him is Krista Ulrich's nickname, while the first name of him is Tim Tsukuda's nickname. This one appears to be one of the Moment Spirit franchise's running gags. ** Alexia Upton's nickname is the one Rhonda likes on her. ** Riley Tomnumber's and Charlene Henry's nicknames all start with "Natsu". Riley's ends with "mi", while Charlene's ends with "ko". ** Lop's nickname means "green", which is amusing that it is her eye color. ** Sid's nickname means "winter", which appears to be his surname. * The Moment Spirit's first day was December 9, 2009. It was five years before TP-TH-7 was formed. Their first album will only release a decade after the formation. * Since the entire band is not too fond with Guitar Hero and Rock Band starting in 2018, due to several threats from DeviantArt that has caused the former member to leave the band, they decided to ask TP-TH-7 members to convert their songs from Blood and Warrior Centaur to be DDR remixes, so their songs won't be part of Guitar Hero and/or Rock Band series. Category:Metal Bands Category:Americans